It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Falls over
by beautydistorted
Summary: Jane takes a board game over to Maura's house and falls in a little deeper than she thought possible. Work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Originally I was going to post it as one large fic but decided to post it in a few chapters as I've been slower as writing this as planned. Hope you all like it!

It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Falls Over.

Jane walks into her apartment after a long day in the office, there were no murders and no case to solve so she made herself busy by sitting in the lab with Maura making silly jokes that made her confused. Jane bends over and pats Joe Friday as she barks excitedly at her feet

"hey Joe, I missed you too!" she says to the little dog as she wiggles her tail.

Jane feeds Joe her dinner then walks to the fridge; she grabs a beer and sits down on the couch letting out a sigh of relief. Joe jumps up on the couch next to Jane and gives her kisses; she smiles then sips her beer ready to relax. Jane looks over to the shelf in her lounge room eyeing off a long flat box sitting there, she walks over to it and picks it up off the shelf and she smiles to herself. She sets the box down to grab her car keys then exits the building with box in hand.

On the other side of town, Maura walks across the lounge room making her way to the kitchen, she opens the fridge and selects out ingredients to make herself a Greek salad. Maura finishes the process quickly and sits down at her dining table to eat, her mind wanders to Jane, wondering what she's doing at this moment. Just when she'd thinks that she'd done everything, she remembers that she had forgotten to feed Bass, how could she forget Bass? She trots down the hallway with two cactus pads in hand

"Aww Bass, I'm sorry I forgot you! Here's an extra cactus pad to make up for it" she smiles and pats his shell gently.

There's a knock at the door just as Maura is loading the last of her dishes into the dishwasher, she walks to the door and opens it to find Jane's smiling face looking back at her. Maura opens the door for Jane to enter.

"what's this you're holding?" Maura asks pointing at the long flat box.

Jane lifts the box up so Maura can see.

"Twister—what's Twister? Is it a board game?"

Jane opens her mouth in shock.

"You don't know what Twister is? Maura! You're missing out on so much! They didn't have that at your fancy French boarding school?"

Maura tilts her head in an I-know-you're-teasing-me way.

Jane empties the contents of the board game and lays the mat out on the floor

"okay so this is the mat and you spin that little thing over there and it tells you where to put your hand or foot to which colour, we take in turns and whoever falls first loses" she explains to Maura.

"Oh! Well this sounds like fun!" Maura exclaims.

The game starts by Maura spinning the arrow "it landed on left foot and green, now what happens?" she asks Jane.

"Now I put my left foot on the green circle like this. Now pass me the thing so you can have your turn" she says motioning her hands for Maura to pass the spinner to her.

Maura gets up and hands Jane the piece of cardboard with the spinner attached. Jane takes it and spins the arrow around "left hand on green so come over here and stick your hand on any of these green ones"

Maura bends over and places her hand on the green circle in front of Jane's foot. Maura picks up the games rules easily and the game moves quickly, Jane's left hand falls on yellow, following by her right hand on red alongside her right foot also on red. Maura's right hand on red, left foot on blue and lastly her right foot on green.

"Ah! Maura! You're tickling me!" Jane exclaims.

"I'm not, Jane, you're simply moving where my hand is" Maura says in a serious tone.

Jane loses her balance and falls down, bringing Maura with her, the two burst out laughing until their stomachs hurt "that was really fun! Can we play again?" Maura asks excitedly.

Jane and Maura continue playing the game for over an hour before getting so twisted among each other they keep falling over laughing.

"I'm really glad you brought this over!" Maura exclaims excitedly, Jane laughs as she rises to her feet, then holds out her hand to help Maura up.

"I'm glad you liked it, I'm also glad I was your first" Jane replies.

Maura turns her head in a questioning manner "what do you mean by you were my first?"

Jane furrows her brows "I didn't mean it like that, Maura. Unless this is your way of telling me you're attracted to me?" she inquires.

Maura tilts her head and shrugs slightly then lets out a small laugh "you are a very attractive woman, Jane, especially while we were playing the game. I wouldn't see anything wrong with sleeping with you" she proposes.

Jane opens her mouth but nothing comes out, too in shock to answer "I think um, I'm going to go. See you at work tomorrow" Jane answers grabbing her car keys, slipping on her shoes quickly and exits Maura's house.

Maura looks at the door long after Jane left "what did I say?" she asks herself. Maura looks at the game sprawled across the floor, she starts to pack away the game into its box, she lays it on the table by the room as a reminder to take it with her to work the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for the amount of views the first chapter has gotten. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter two

The next day Jane tried to avoid Maura, she wasn't exactly sure why she was avoiding her, but she knew that if she didn't have to see her they wouldn't have to talk about last night.

Jane's phone vibrates and she swiftly takes it out of her pocket "I have the lab results you've been waiting for. Maura" She sighs heavily and rubs her face with her hands. "I guess I can't put it off any longer." She says under her breath.

Maura sets down her phone after sending the text to Jane. She knew that she had been avoiding her, but the lab results were urgent and it couldn't be put off. She knew Jane would have to come down sooner rather than later.

Jane arrives in Maura's office a few minutes later. They both sensed immediately that the air around them was awkward and tense.

Maura gets up and grabs the board game from her bookcase.

"You left this at my house when you rushed out. I thought you'd want it back so I brought it with me." She passes the box to Jane.

"Thank you, Maur. I'm sorry about leaving like that. I was a jerk." She says sympathetically.

She gives Maura an apologetic look then continues. "I didn't know how to react to your comment, I also wasn't sure if you were serious. I went home and thought about it, I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about what you said, I was thinking that – Maura, I think I'm attracted to you." She blurted the last bit out faster than she intended.

Jane can see that Maura is taken aback by her comment. Maura isn't sure what to think of it, she shifts feet and picks up the file.

"Maura, say something." Jane said uneasily, trying to decipher Maura's facial expressions.

Maura looks at Jane. She wasn't quite sure how to answer her, trying to change the subject she starts quietly. "The...uh toxicology reports came back and they came back negative for everything. I'm unsure what might have killed her but it certainly wasn't substance abuse." She explains handing Jane the file.

Jane takes the file and folds her arms around it. "Maura, you're avoiding the subject. Will you just talk to me?" She pleads.

"I don't know what to say, Jane. I'm not used to having these confrontational conversations." Maura begs.

Jane looks at Maura, she doesn't want to push the matter. "I have to get this up to Korsak and Frost but I'm not letting this go. Can I come over to your place later to talk about it?" She asks.

Maura sighs and rubs her forehead. "Okay. I'll be home around 6pm." She says quietly before Jane walks out of her office.

Maura looks at the clock as the day goes by, 4:30pm already. Finally she has a break long enough to sit down and think about things. Was she really attracted to Jane that way? Could she see herself in a relationship with her? In all honesty, she could. How was she going to react when all of this was on the table and she was alone with Jane?

Jane sits at her desk with her head in her hands. Half of herself wanted to forget any of the conversation had happened but the other half just wanted to wrap her arms around Maura and never let her go.

"Jane, you alright over there?" Korsak calls out.

"Yeah, everything's fine, everything's good." She mumbles lifting her head up.

"It doesn't look fine." He enquires.

Jane rubs her temples and sighs, not wanting to drag Korsak into it she eventually says, "It's just stuff with Maura, she's acting weird."

"That's unlike Maura. Did you piss her off?" He pushes.

"No! I would never do anything to piss her off!" She barks; she looks around to see if anyone is looking at her, they aren't. "I'm going to go over to her place after work and have a talk."

"That doesn't sound half bad. Take some of those Fudge Clusters she likes, might cheer her up." He suggested.

Korsak smiles at Jane to let her know he was trying to help; she smiles back and bites her lip slightly.

"Yeah, I might do that" She agrees.

Maura walks in her front door a few minutes past 6pm, and wanders upstairs to change her clothes into something a little more casual, for some unusual reason her feet were hurting in these hells. She pulls them off and tucks them carefully into the designated box, she then pulls off her dress and puts on another, more comfortable one.

She just finishes changing when she hears a small knock on the door. She wanders toward the door; she stops for a moment to look at herself in the mirror that hangs nearby. "Quite appropriate." She sighs smiling at her reflection.

Jane waits outside impatiently. "Come on Maura, later that same day!" She mutters. A few minutes later Maura finally opens the door.

"Come on in, Jane." She waves Jane inside.

Jane walks inside and looks around, it looks slightly different now than what it did before, possibly all her thoughts last night have brought her to the realization that it could be her home too, if that was what Maura wanted.

Jane holds up the bag of Fudge Clusters and jiggles them jokingly at Maura. Her eyes light up. "Fudge clusters!" She exclaims.

Jane hands her the bag with a warm smile. "I thought they might break the ice."

"This isn't a bribe is it?" Maura enquires with her signature head tilt.

"No Maura, it's not a bribe. What? A girl can't get her BFF a present?" She smiles shyly, then looks down at the floor. Maura smiles at Jane, she invites Jane to sit and they both sit down on the beige sofa in the casual lounge. Maura looks at Jane, she decides that it's a calm time to start the conversation.

"I am still unsure what to say to you, Jane. I thought about this, about us and I can see me being with you. I was confused by your comment last night. I'm sorry Jane if I did anything to hurt you." She calmly explains.

Jane furrows her brows slightly. "Maura, you didn't do anything, this is me. My head blew this out of proportion and it's not that big of a deal, and Maura, what I'm trying to say is that you're you! A dorky, very geeky, adorable you, this is me." She says holding her hand over her heart.

"Jane, I don't want this to come between us but I need time to think about this, I know you do too. I know I'm attracted to you, I have been for quite some time. I think you know me better than anyone else, Jane and I can't live without you." She says letting a tear run down her face.

"This seemed so much easier when I acted this out in my head." She lets out a small laugh.

Maura looks at Jane and let out a laugh too.

"I know exactly what you mean. Jane?" She smiles.

"Yeah?" She smiles back.

"Can we start this whole conversation again?" She says wiping tears away.

"You didn't want to keep awkwardly going on until we both end up in silence? Hah, yeah we can start this over." Jane says trying to use humour to lighten the mood.

Maura pokes Jane and laughs. "Okay. Jane, I'm attracted to you and I want to be with you." She says straight forwardly

Jane smiles. "I want to be with you too, Maura."

Maura scoots herself closer to Jane and wraps her arms around her. She runs her fingers through her dark, long, curly locks. Jane tightens her embrace before letting Maura go.

"I'm glad we had this talk, even if the start of it was awkward." Jane laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**This took a little longer than planned to write for such a short chapter. I had an absolute blast writing the last bit. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. A big thanks goes out to my trusty pal Harrytoad who proof read my chapter for me.

Chapter three.

Jane and Maura lay together on the sofa in Jane's apartment, their hands entwined as they smile at each other. They fit together perfectly, like a hand in a glove. They had now been together a few short weeks, enjoying each other's company as often as they could.

Maura gently runs her thumb over Jane's scar. "What did it feel like?" She enquires.

"It felt like a scalpel going through my hand." Jane replies softly.

Maura turns her head to look at Jane. She looks into her eyes and sees a degree of sadness in them. Jane looks at Maura and smiles then looks at her hand. She rubs her hand where Maura's thumb was moments before.

"Sometimes I forget what my hands used to look like without these scars. Sometimes they hurt when it's cold or it's going to rain." Jane mentions.

"Does this mean you're my weather forecaster? The weather beacon can be highly inaccurate." Maura beams.

Jane laughs and gives Maura a slight smirk. "Yeah, I guess you do, and I kind of love that you know that."

Maura shifts her body to sit up and face Jane. She looks into her eyes and smiles as she tucks a stray piece of hair behind Jane's ear and runs a finger down her soft cheek, stopping next to her lips.

"Jane Rizzoli, you are one very sexy woman." Maura says slowly, in a deep sultry voice.

Jane gets up from the sofa and takes Maura's hand. With the other Jane grabs the now familiar long flat box. Maura squeals. "Twister!".

There wasn't enough space in Jane's lounge room to play the game properly. The pair got into Maura's car and drove to Maura's place. Twister had become Maura's favourite game to play. She loved to try and make Jane fall over and Jane did the same to Maura.

Maura puts the key into the lock, pushes the door open and flicks on the light switch. Jane follows shutting the door behind her then walks into the lounge room and sets the game down on the sofa.

Maura walks up behind Jane and wraps her arms around her stomach, she leans up to her ear. "I love you Jane".

Jane turns around and takes Maura's lips in hers; she let out a small moan of pleasure. Jane takes Maura's face in her hands and deepens the kiss; she breaks the kiss after a few minutes. "I love you too."

Maura takes a step back and laughs. "Jane, your outer orbicularis oculi pars lateralis is really wide!"

Jane pulls a face. "What did you just say?"

"You're smiling!" Maura explains.

"Why couldn't you have just said that?" Jane moans.

Maura steps toward Jane and wraps her arms around her and laughs. "Because seeing your reaction is so much more enjoyable."

Jane laughs and rests her head on Maura's. "Then my orbital spatula will be uh – orbiting - a lot!" Jane smiles at the soft rumble of Maura's laugh on her chest.

Jane walks into the kitchen while Maura sets up the board. She opens the fridge and smirks to herself. "Maur, come here for a second. You have to explain what this is!" She yells.

Maura rushes into the kitchen. "What? What is it?" She questions.

Jane turns around and quickly throws a cream pie onto Maura's face. Maura opens her mouth in utter shock, wiping the cream off her face she looks at Jane who is holding her stomach from her hysterical laughter. Maura grabs the rest of the pie and pushes it into Jane's face as she bends over, the cream in her mouth instantly stopping her from laughing.

"Maura! Oh my god!" Jane exclaims, with a mouth full of cream.

Maura quickly realizes why Jane was laughing as hard as she was, when she grabs onto her own stomach from laughing.

"I'm sorry Jane!" Maura finally says after recovering.

Jane looks into the fridge and grabs the bottle of tomato sauce and squirts it all over Maura's honey blonde hair. Maura feels the liquid running through her hair and squeals, Jane starts patting the sauce into Maura's hair as Maura fights her off playfully.

"Jane Rizzoli! You're going around!" She yells in between fits of laughter.

"Going down, Maura. We say, you're going down." Jane laughs, poking fun at her.

Maura leans into Jane and licks the cream of her cheek. "Mmmm. You taste really good!"

Jane tilts her head and does the same to Maura. "Damn Maur, you taste good too." She says teasingly, before taking Maura's hand and leads her upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Jane, what are we doing up here?" She questions

"I'm going to clean you up." Jane replies seductively.

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I have something fun in store for you guys. Reviews are always lovely.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**This chapter has mature content on it, just a warning. I huge huge thank you goes out to my pal Harrytoad who gave me an idea and proofread for me.

Chapter four.

Maura bites her lip. "That sounds delicious."

Jane lets go of Maura's hand, leans over the tub and turns on the water faucets, she checks the temperature and watches as the large bathtub fills up. It takes longer than Jane anticipates. She turns back to Maura and starts to pull her dress up over her head.

"Oh Jane, take it off quicker. Be careful not to get pie all over it. That's a very expensive dress." Maura mutters.

"This is a really intense moment Maura, and all you can think about is your designer dress?" Jane teases, as she lifts Maura's dress carefully over her head and throws it on the floor.

Maura grabs Jane's shirt and pulls it over her head quickly. Maura runs her hands over Jane's abs and gets down onto her knees. She kisses her stomach above her pants and starts to slowly pull them down to her ankles. she takes a moment to look up at Jane before pulling them off completely.

"Ah! The bath is about to overflow!" Jane exclaims, then rushes over to the bath to turn off the faucets.

Maura dashes out of the bathroom while Jane is distracted. She opens her closet and picks out her most sexy undergarments. She changes quickly and walks back to the bathroom.

Jane turns around and notices Maura has dashed off. She takes the rest of her clothes off and sinks into the perfectly warm bath. She looks up to see Maura is leaning against the door frame looking extremely sexy.

"Oh Maura, is this for me?" Jane says sultrily as Maura sashays toward her.

"I don't know, Jane. Do you like what you see?" Maura says licking her bottom lip bending over to run her finger up Jane's arm, allowing her a long look down her cleavage.

Jane stands up, steps out of the bath, wraps her arm around Maura and pushes her against the wall takes her in a heated kiss.

"You're making me wet." Maura says breaking from the kiss.

Jane looks down at Maura's very wet bra. "I'm sorry, Maura. Actually I'm not sorry." She muses, then leans in again to bite her bottom lip gently and tugs on it.

Maura lets out a small moan of pleasure. "No, Jane. I mean, you're making me wet in other places."

Jane kisses Maura's neck and nibbles at her ear gently. "Oh well, we're going to have to take care of that then Dr Isles."

Maura leans forward to let Jane unclip her bra. Jane hugs herself to Maura then picks her up which causes a joyful sound to emit from her lovers mouth. "Jane, you have wonderfully developed muscles that you are using to pick me up like this."

"Do you have to talk Google right now?" Jane laughs as she sets Maura into the bathtub.

"I was just stating the obvious, Jane." Maura moans.

Maura puts a finger over Jane's mouth to silence her. "Don't say anything." She whispers.

Pushing Jane gently onto the ledge of the bathtub Maura grabs each of her knees and moves them outward. She leans in, kisses up her inner thigh, stopping right before giving Jane the pleasure she wants.

"Hmm, I can see a bit of pie on your cheek, Jane." Maura lifts her head up and gently sucks at the little bit of pie remaining on Jane's face.

"Come on Maura, stop teasing and just take me." Jane says impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue." Maura states.

Maura leans in and kisses Jane, allowing a moan to escape her mouth as their tongues dance together in fiery passion.

Jane stands up to switch places with Maura, she runs her finger up the inside of her thigh, she gently runs her nail back down. Maura lets out a heavy moan that arouses Jane even more, she moves her knee between Maura's legs and starts moving up and down, she feels a hand grab a bunch of the back of her hair.

"Oh Maura, you feel so good" Jane mumbles as she burrows her head into Maura's center, she pulls away and inserts her fingers, gently pushing in and pulling out in a steady rhythm.

Maura throws her head back and lets out a scream, she looks down at Jane and laughs "Jane, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Cause that was the sexiest thing, I've ever seen in my entire life" Jane replies kissing her.

Jane runs her fingers up Maura's clit one last time, letting cum collect, she kisses Maura and sticks her fingers into their mouths, they both groan at the taste.

"Oh Jane, that was amazing" Maura says still breathless.

Maura stands up and slams Jane against the wall passionately, she feels Jane's fingernails dig into her shoulders as she teases her clit with her fingers, she sticks them inside as Jane moans, she quickly feels the wetness and starts to panic, she pulls her fingers out and washes them in the water.

"Maura? What are you doing? Why are you stopping?" Jane asks looking at Maura.

Maura takes a step back and wipes her forehead. "Jane, I don't think I can uh, I don't think I can do this."

Maura steps out of the bathtub, grabs her bath robe and wraps it around herself. She grabs the spare robe and hands it to Jane as she steps out of the bath.

"Maura, are you alright?" Jane asks putting a hand on Maura's arm.

"I just um –" Maura stammers.

"Let's go sit on your bed and talk about it, okay Maur?" Jane proposed.

Jane follows Maura back into the bedroom and sits beside her on the bed. Jane wraps her arms around her. She leans into her and sobs on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jane. I thought I could do this but I just – I've never made love to a woman before. I watched videos on the internet, Jane. They made it look so easy but I've never been very intimate with anybody before. People, they scare me sometimes." Maura sobs.

Jane leans back and takes Maura's face in her hands, she kisses her gently. "Maura look at me."

Maura opens her tear filled eyes and smiles.

"Maura, it doesn't matter. This doesn't matter. We'll take it at whatever pace you need, okay? I love you so much and I want to be with you no matter what." Jane insisted.

Jane shifts her body to lie down on the bed. "Come here." She says, moving her hands for Maura to come lie with her. Maura lies next to Jane and looks into her eyes then smiles. "Thank you, Jane." She muses, leaning in to give Jane a small kiss.

"I guess we didn't get to play Twister after all." Jane laughs.

**I hope y'all enjoyed this. I don't know whether I should leave it here or continue on with it? maybe write a sequel to it? what do you guys think? Reviews are always lovely.**

**I've given this some thought and I've decided to leave this where it is. I may write a sequel in the future. Thank you to all who have been supportive through it.  
**


End file.
